


Revealing To The Team

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [95]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Revealing To The Team

The Avengers were all gathered in the common room. Clint had decided after discussing with Natasha that he would tell the team his secret. He initially did not want to but Natasha pointed out they were all different in some way or the other.

Tony said, " Well, Legolas why have you called here us ? "

Clint said, " I want to tell you all something. Since we are a team I thought no secrets." He looked a little nervous.

At the mention of a secret everyone perked up. Natasha rolled her eyes and said, " Clint just show them."

Clint concentrated and everyone could see the fangs. There was a stunned silence.

Tony spluttered, " You are a- "

Clint cut him off, " Yes a vampire."

Steve spoke up, " How ? "

Clint sighed, " I was born in 16th century England. A man named Damon Salvatore turned me when I encountered him in the forest. I am over 400 years old."

Bruce asked, " How do you drink blood ? " He wasn't disgusted or afraid. Everyone in this room is different.

Clint said, " From blood bags, I can eat normal food but it doesn't sustain me for long. I also cant get drunk."

Tony said, " Does Shield know ? "

Clint shook his head, " No one except Natasha. If I told them, then I would have to be their lab rat."

Everyone agreed..

Then Tony said, " At least now we know Vampires are real." Everyone laughed.

Clint looked surprised, " You all aren't disgusted or afraid ? "

Bruce said, " Clint each person in this room is different. "

Clint smiled relieved they all accepted him. He really liked this team.

He would do everything,

To protect them.

He knew that,

They would keep his secret,

They had his back.


End file.
